The 14th
by Seacow-Crossing3
Summary: On Valentine's Day, you were either with someone or you were forever alone. Roxas, well, was part of the "single" population. But he might want to change his facebook status later when the gust of love sweeps into his giftshop.


**A/N:** Based on a true story. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Characters mentioned in the story belong to Square-Enix and Disney.

* * *

><p>It was one of those cold, windy days in February that Roxas hated. Not only was it chilly but it was also the worst day it had to be so darn cold. February 14. Valentine's Day. The day of chocolates and flowers that could fill a boy's heart. Only he was stuck in a gift shop working full time that day.<p>

Everyone but him took the day off. The manager was supposed to be there but he left for lunch and never came back. So he was stuck there alone with no one to talk to but that was ok, he didn't want to see people anyway.

He watched kids and couples walk by the store from his cashier station as he ate the chocolate that he took from the cashier counter. He didn't care since he wasn't getting any chocolates from no one. Plus, the manager was too cheap to buy security cameras for the store.

Suddenly, the wind chimes moved and made a ringing noise. Roxas looked up and saw a girl with short black hair, who wore a black pea coat, coming into the store. Her blue eyes wandered around the store as if she knew what she was looking for but didn't know where it was.

He knew who she was since Roxas sees her everyday at school. They talked a couple times but not enough to actually know each other.

Roxas tried to remember her name but couldn't. He knew it was a really odd name but he could only remember the first letter was a X. "What was her name again?" Roxas thought to himself, "Xaldin, Xenmas? No, that can't be it. I know she told me once."

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a gasp. His head shot up from his leaning arm to see if someone was hurt. Instead he saw the same girl gleaming with joy when she saw something on one of the shelves. She held the item close to her face and Roxas saw what she was looking for. It was a shell necklace with a shell pendant in the middle that was shaped like a heart.

The girl was about to walk to the cashier when she noticed a stack of pink and red roses nearby. Roxas noticed and said in a monotone voice, "Those roses are 50 cents each. It's a great present to give to a special person." He hated saying the last part but the manager always forced him to say it.

His coworkers, Axel and Demyx, would joke about who the customers are going to give the flowers to. "If the customer picked pink," Axel would tell him, "he or she is going to give it to a friend. If they pick a red one then you know they are going to give it to someone they like." Axel and Demyx would even keep a tally of those who bought pink and those who bought red.

The black haired girl stared at the roses for a while and then carefully picked up the red rose. She looked at the rose to make sure there were no flaws on it.

Roxas made a mental note in his head to add a line to the tally. The girl came up to the counter and handed over the merchandise. The blonde boy punched in the calculations on the cash register and said, "That will be $3.50."

After the girl paid Roxas blurted out of nowhere, "So, who are you going to give that rose to?" He cursed at himself for asking a stupid question like that. But when he looked at her, Roxas saw her smiling with a little blush on her cheek. She took the rose out of the bag and held it out to him.

"It's for you silly!" said the black haired girl, "Will you be my valentine?"

At that moment, Roxas' face turned red like the rose the girl was holding in her hand. He was speechless, sweating, and light headed. He stood there dumbfounded with this heart racing to the point he thought it was going to explode. Finally Roxas remembered what the girl's name was, Xion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Always expect the unexpected. Hope you like the story! Don't forget to leave a review so I know what to improve on in the future. Have a nice day!


End file.
